1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for using a resource context to access resources and source data for a transform.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transform service in a transform factory is invoked by an application to perform a transformation on data before the data is transmitted to a client system. The transform may access source data to transform and resources, such as fonts and stylesheets, to format the source data as part of the transform operation. For instance, a transform may transform data from one presentation format, e.g., PostScript, to another, e.g., Printer Command Language (PCL). The transform service may further transform data for a specific output device, e.g., specific type of printer, display device, etc. The transforms may have to acquire and maintain all the resources and source data to use to perform the transform and transmit transformed data to the clients. In the event of a failure or disruption in the transmission to the clients, the transforms have to recover from the failure and reacquire source data and resources.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for implementing transform operations.